1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weld tab, and more particularly, to a weld tab containing a circular groove which has a slit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional weld tab in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises two tabs (83) and a clamping member (80) to clamp the tabs (83). The clamping member (80) has two magnetic devices (81) and two resilient flats (82) attached thereto. When the two parts (84; 85) are welded, a man must attach a horizontal stabilizer (not shown) behind a welding groove (841) by adhesive tape and puts the magnetic devices (81) of the clamping member (80) on the sides of the part (84). Then the tabs (83) are clamped by two resilient flats (82) and forms a closed weld (841) to prevent the welding material from running out from the two sides of the welding groove (841).
Although the clamping member (80) can clamp the tabs (83) against the two sides of the welding groove (841), in fact the resilient flat (82) of the clamping member (80) easily becomes fatigued and loses the elastic resilience when being used for a long time. Furthermore the welding of most large parts usually need to be repeated several times in order to make sure that the parts are securely welded. The tabs (83) are made of ceramic which can not be welded to iron. So the tabs (83) only have a side pressure from the resilient flat (82) of the clamping member (80) during welding. There is no stabilization or support device between the tabs (83) and the parts (84); (85) to prevent them from detaching except clamping member (80). So the tabs are not very convenient in use.
When using the weld tab, the welder normally attaches the tabs (83) to the side of the part (84) by a adhesive tape. Since the adhesive tape very easily detaches from the tabs (83) and the parts (84, 83) when it is at a high temperature, a welder must reattach the tape several times before finished. It is a big trouble in the manufacturing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and obviate the disadvantage of the conventional weld tabs.